1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous dispersions of finely-divided, hydroxy-containing polymeric solids having a particle size of from about 0.03 micron to 10 microns. More particularly, the invention relates to the preparation of finely-divided hydroxy-containing polymeric solids by polymerizing in the presence of a free radical catalyst and water a major amount of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or mixture of monomers and a minor amount of a hydroxy-terminated organic compound having from one to eight hydroxyl groups, an oxyethylene content of from about 15 to 80 weight percent, a hydroxyl equivalent weight of from 250 to 10,000 and containing a polymerizable carbon-to-carbon double bond.
2. Prior Art
The preparation of finely-divided polymeric solids by polymerizing an ethylenically unsaturated monomer and a hydroxy-terminated organic compound in the presence of a free radical catalyst and various organic solvents is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,092. The use of organic solvents in the process is costly and hazardous. Applicants have found that if certain hydroxy-terminated organic compounds are employed in the process, aqueous emulsion polymerization techniques can be utilized. The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polymeric solids employing aqueous emulsion polymerization techniques.